The Harry Potter Naming Thread
by Michael in Arizona
Summary: Harry Potter characters chooses names for their children.
1. The Naming of Albus Severus Potter

Today I am sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with those closest to me.

I am sitting at a table surrounded by my two BFF's, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my wife Ginny Weasley, and two other dear friends of mine, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbott, has also joined us as she is Neville's wife.

"I have a major announcement to make," I tell Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah.

"Oh, what is it?" asks Hermione excitedly.

"Well, you all know that my second son is due in a few weeks?"

"Yes," chorused Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah.

"I have chosen a name for him," I say clearly.

"Aw, what is it?" asks Luna dreamily.

"I have to decided to give my son the first name of Albus after Albus Dumbledore," I reveal.

Ron looks awestruck at this and Hermione's eyes look watery.

"Of course," says Ron in an amused voice, "Dumbledore would one day have a baby named after him."

"Dumbledore would be very touched, Harry," says Hermione quietly.

"Now for the bombshell," I say firmly, "I have chosen to give my son the middle name of Severus after Severus Snape."

"NO!" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hannah all shout together.

After a few seconds, Hermione asks me calmly why I would name my son after someone who I had hated so intensely.

"Two reasons." I say fiercely, "First of all, Snape loved my mother and in spite of his disdain for my father and I he was willing to endure terrible danger to protect me because of his love for my mother. The second reason is that Snape was the bravest man I ever knew. Think how dangerous it was for him to turn spy against Voldemort during the first war. And how dangerous it was for him to be going back and forth between Death Eater meetings and Order meetings during the second war. He ultimately did pay the ultimate price for the risks he took on our behalf."

"I can see your line of reasoning, Harry," says Hermione respectfully, "But naming your son after him is going too far."

"YOU WILL NOT NAME YOUR CHILD AFTER THAT GIT!" yells Ron.

"He was horrible to all Gryffindors," adds Neville, "Pick someone more respectable if you want to honor someone by naming your child for them."

"It's not happening," says Ginny in an outraged voice. "To name your child after someone so sadistic and horrible is a terrible idea."

"He was just as ghastly to Ravenclaws," pipes up Luna, "I think the wrackspurts have affected your thinking today, Harry. Your brain must be fuzzy if you truly want to name your son after a man as cruel as Severus Snape."

"He was quite mean to the Hufflepuffs as well," Hannah informs us, "You should pick a different name."

I had expected this. I knew that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah would all disapprove of my decision.

And that's okay. I don't need any of their approval.

I know exactly why I am giving my son the middle name of Severus and what that means to me and that's what matters. This is my decision. Not any of theirs.

"This is my decision," I say clearly, firmly, and fiercely, "It is an extremely personal choice that I am making."

"SNAPE WAS A BULLY!" shouts Neville with great anger in his voice, "He was breathing down my neck in every Potions class! He wanted to poison my toad in third year! And his bullying EXTENDED OUT OF CLASS! HIS DETENTIONS WERE FAR WORSE THAN HIS CLASSES!"

"And this was true across all years," says Ginny clearly, "His treatment of Colin and I was torture."

Luna nods. "Snape was one of the meanest people Hogwarts ever knew. And he treated Ravenclaws with same unfairness he treated Gryffindors."

"Ditto for Hufflepuff," adds Hannah, "Snape was an absolute menace to Ernie, Susan, and me. He never had any respect for any non Slytherin student."

"Wanting to honor him is one thing, " says Hermione, "But giving your son his name is too much."

Neville says in a loud voice, "There are plenty of better people who you could chose to name your son after."

"This is an excellent point," adds Hannah, "Honoring people by naming your children after them is a special thing that should be reserved for truly honorable people and not done for antiheroes."

"You guys have a right to very upset about the decision I am making," I say matter of factly, "I saw first hand in classes how horribly Snape bullied you, Neville, and he was almost as bad to you, Hermione. And he was pretty nasty to me as well. But to me naming my second son after him is about honoring his love for my mother, a love that gave him the courage to turn against Lord Voldemort. And his bravery in the war is indisputable."

"But-" begins Hermione but I forestall her.

"This decision is final," I tell Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah in no uncertain terms, "I know why I'm doing this and the significance it holds for me. You don't have to like it, but this choice is my choice to make and my choice to make alone. In making such a personal decision, I have to stay true to myself and my own convictions even if those closest to me detest my ultimate choice on the matter. Sometimes a man has to stay true to himself even if it means going against the wishes of those closest to him. That's the position I am in now. My mind is made up. My second son shall bear the name of Albus Severus Potter."

Silence follows this declaration.

I think it's starting to sink in on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah that I really am going to do this, that I really am naming my son Albus Severus Potter.

Last Year, when I informed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah at this same table that I was naming my first child James Sirius Potter, they all had very anticlimactic reactions to it. It was as though they'd all known all along that I would choose the name of James Sirius for my first child.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah have all been very curious about the name I would pick for my second son.

They all, with the possible exception of Hermione, who has always judged Snape more fairly and open mindedly than the others to begin with, hate it. And even Hermione thinks it's going too far to name my son after Snape.

But it doesn't matter what they think.

There are times in a man's life when he has to be true to himself even if it means going against the wishes of those closest to him. This is one of those times.

I can't worry what Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah think about the decision I have just announced. None of them are my boss. Honestly, there were times at Hogwarts when I allowed Hermione to be too bossy with me when I should have stuck up for myself more.

As an adult making a very personal decision, I have to make this choice myself.

No, I am not a selfish person. I never have been, and I never will be.

But some decisions are personal enough that they have to be made even if no consent from other people comes.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah, clearly realizing that my mind is made up and that none of them are going to change it, all nod their heads.

Severus Snape, the man who loved my mother from the time they were just children, the man who risked everything, the man who died the most horrifying and unglamorous death possible, the bravest man I ever knew, will now be honored through the middle name of my second son.

I know precisely why I have made this choice and what meaning it holds for me.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah don't get a say in this and nor should any of them.

What it comes to this, I've got to make the choice that is true to myself as this is a very personal decision for me.

My decision. Not any of theirs.


	2. Why Harry Potter DIDN

It is now a few minutes and a few nanoseconds after my announcement that I am naming my second son Albus Severus Potter.

Things have calmed down.

Hermione looks up at me and asks me curiously, "Harry, if I may ask, did you give any consideration to naming your son after Remus Lupin?"

"That would have been a much better pick, " interjects Ron.

"No, I did not, " I confirm.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah look at me with some surprise, but it is easy for me to maintain my sense of calm.

"There is a very specific reason why I did NOT consider naming my child after Remus, " I explain, "As you know, Remus Lupin had a son. I have chosen NOT to name my son after Remus because I feel the right to name a son after Remus belongs to Teddy, to me.'

"Oh!" remembered Neville suddenly, "Teddy is your godson, right?"

"Yes, " I say with a smile, "I feel a strong emotional connection with Teddy. When he is old enough to understand what Remus died for and why, I want him to be able to honor his son with the name of Remus."

"That makes sense, " says Luna in understand.

"Harry thinks of everything, doesn't he, " pipes up Ginny, "We may not like the choice of his name for his second son, but we can't say he didn't give everything some through thought."

""It's nice of Harry to think of that, " agrees Hannah, "I assume Harry never considered naming his first son Fred, knowing it should be George who named his son friend."

"True, " I confirm, "Even Ron would have more claim to name a son Fred than I would, and I know even he knew that name had to be reserved for Fred to use.

"No question about that, " adds Ron firmly, "if I had had a son before George did and had named him Fred, George would have seen this as a betrayal."

"And Fred is your brother, Ron, not mine, if you couldn't use that name, there's no way on god's green earth I could, " I acknowledge.

"OHH!" realizes Hermione suddenly, "Knowing how much it meant to you to name your own first son after your father, it occurred to you how meaningful it might one day be for teddy to have that same opportunity."

"Still the brightest witch of your age, Hermione!" I grin.

"I think Remus would really appreciate Harry NOT using his name for his own son and saving it for his son to use when the time came, " says Luna thoughtfully.

It doesn't surprise me that Hermione asked me whether I considered using the name Remus for my son.

I suspect at least a couple of the others wondered the same thing.

It's a fair question. I had a very strong relationship with Remus before his tragic and untimely death.

The most tragic thing about his death was Teddy becoming an orphan, just as I had been, as his mother had also died in the same battle as Remus.

Knowing what it ultimately meant to me to name my son after my father, I knew Teddy deserved the same opportunity and wouldn't think of stealing it from him.


	3. The Naming of Lily Luna Potter

For a third time in five years I find myself at a table in the Leaky Cauldron preparing to give Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah some big news.

"Well," I say with anticipation, "I have some very big news to deliver."

"You have chosen a name for your daughter who is due in two weeks." guesses Hermione, clearly knowing by now how this routine would work.

"That is correct," I say clearly, "Choosing a first name for her was incredibly easy. I am giving my daughter the first name of Lily after my mother."

I feel a few tears drip down my face after making this announcement.

"Harry, are you okay?" asks Ginny gently.

"I-I well," I begin weakly as a few more tears come down my face, "It's just that of all the names I have selected for my children this one is the most emotional."

"Why is that?" asks Neville in a polite voice, "I thought all of your children's names were chosen either for people who were very important to you or who you really wanted to honor."

"And your first son bears the names of your late father and godfather," pipes up Ron.

"What's so different about this naming?" asks Hannah quietly.

"What's sets this naming apart," I say with emotion, "Is the fact that my mother knowingly and consciously sacrificed her own life for mine. I've never lost sight of the fact that my mother died for me."

The rate of my crying starts to increase. Both Ginny and Luna pat me on the back. Sometimes Ginny and Luna have a way of being able to comfort me when even Ron and Hermione can't. This is one of those times.

"There's something else that needs to be said as well," I say fiercely, "Lily didn't just save me when she laid down her life. She saved the entire Potter line. If it hadn't been for her not only would I have died as an infant but James, Albus, and now Lily wouldn't exist either."

"Harry, when you point all that out, it couldn't be clearer that Lily is the most appropriate name you could choose for your daughter," acknowledges Hermione, looking a little emotional herself.

"Harry, you could not have chosen a better person to honor with your daughter's name than your mother," agrees Ginny.

"I can't begin to express how much it means to me to able to honor my mother by giving my daughter her name," I say in a choked up voice.

I go silent for a few minutes and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah are respectful enough to give me this time for quiet thought.

"My announcement is only half done," I say after these few minutes.

"Yes, what middle name have you chosen for your daughter?" asks Hannah.

"I am giving my daughter the middle name of Luna after my dear friend Luna Lovegood," I say with conviction.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah all sit frozen for few nanoseconds. Then Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Hannah all look between me and Luna.

Finally, Luna looks up at me and says, "That means a lot to me Harry. I am very touched that you value my friendship enough that you would name your daughter for me."

"Why did you choose to name your daughter for Luna?" asks Neville.

"Luna is a very dear friend of mine," I say warmly, "At the end fifth year, when I was struggling to cope with Sirius's death, Luna somehow managed to comfort me even when Ron and Hermione couldn't."

"How?" asks Hannah curiously, "Ron and Hermione are your best friends, shouldn't they be able to comfort you most?"

"In that case," I say clearly, "Luna and I were in a corridor and the topic of Sirius's death came up. I remembered in the moment that Luna could see thestrals. I asked Luna if she'd ever known anyone who had died, and she explained how she lost her mother when she was only nine. In that moment I felt a sort of kindred spirit with Luna. Luna could relate to how I was feeling at the time because she herself had been through the pain of losing someone she had been very close with. I felt less alone after that talk with Luna. Luna was able to comfort me more than Ron or Hermione because she had been in my position before and knew how I was feeling."

A respectful silence follows this, but I quickly get back on task.

"Then there's the fact that Luna was one of the very few people to respond to my D.A. summons on the night Dumbledore died," I say clearly, "I don't forget things like that."

"When I restarted the D.A. in the year you were away," pipes up Ginny "I had to reissue the D.A. galleons because most people had thrown theirs out after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Only three people at Hogwarts that year had kept their coins; Neville, Luna, and me."

"Luna was one of the most loyal members of the D.A.," I say proudly, "That's another good reason for her to receive the honor of my naming my daughter after her. Loyalty is a trait I value dearly, and Luna clearly is a loyal person."

"As a Hufflepuff, I certainly appreciate that," says Hannah.

"You've made a much better choice for the middle name of your daughter than you did for the middle name of your second son," says Ron firmly.

Yes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah had all disapproved of my decision to give my second son the middle name of Severus, but I made it clear to them that it was my decision and not any of theirs. While I was not going to permit Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah to have any say in my daughter's naming either, I knew perfectly well they would all take it better.

"A key moment for me that told me everything I needed to know about Luna as a person was her very moving tribute to Dobby after Dobby's death," I say with emotion.

"That was a sad time," says Luna quietly.

"Very few witches or wizards have proper respect for house elves," says Hermione fretfully, "But Luna is a witch who does."

"I can still hear Luna's sad and meaningful voice, I say, "Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

"That speech came from here," says Luna, pointing straight at her heart.

"That's the thing that I always have respected about it. It was genuine and so sincere."

Luna nods.

"And perhaps the biggest moment of all, the moment that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt what kind of friend Luna is, was that just after the war had ended when I was tired and unwanting of attention and everyone in the Great Hall was trying to see or touch me, Luna created a distraction that allowed me just enough time to get my Invisibility Cloak on so that I could have some peace and quiet and move freely without everyone bothering me."

You're a great friend yourself, Harry," says Luna softly, "It says a lot about you that you remember all those moments and that you truly appreciate them."

"Luna is a wonderful person and I couldn't be happier that she is being honored by having a baby named after her," says Ginny happily, "Luna was one of my best friends at Hogwarts in spite of our house differences and I've known longer than most what kind of person Luna truly is beneath the radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklaces. I almost find it surreal that of all people, Harry Potter, has chosen to name his daughter after Luna."

"Luna is a special person who truly deserves the honor," agrees Neville, "I can remember her helping me into my seat at Dumbledore's funeral. And during my seventh and her and Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, she showed true bravery and loyalty throughout the year."

"I can remember Luna comforting me in times of distress," says Hermione, "Yes, excellent decision, Harry."

I'm not looking for praise. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah have no say in this decision and their input would not have been considered had they given any.

Yet I am gratified that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah reacted the way they did to my announcement and it makes me feel warm inside that Luna truly appreciates the honor of my daughter bearing her name.

"I have one more announcement," I finally say to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah.

"What is it?" asks Ron.

"Lily Luna Potter will be my final child," I inform Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah, "I actually made the decision many years ago that three would be the number of children I would have."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah just nod their heads. None of them seem surprised so there isn't much for them to say about it. Finally, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah all say "Coagulations, Harry" at once, clearly referring to the fact I'd always wanted three children and soon would have three children.

Looking at it now, I am so proud and so glad that I kept the decisions to name James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter to myself and did not permit Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah to have a say in my personal decisions.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah are indeed those closest to me. That doesn't make them bosses to me, and it does not mean they should have a voice in very intimately personal decisions of mine. I am true to myself and now the naming of Lily Luna Potter is another example of that.


	4. The Naming of James Sirius Potter

It is a very exciting time in my life. I am on the verge of being a father for the very first time. My first son is due in three weeks. But there is an important order of business that needs attending to before that day comes. I need to pick a name for him.

Last night I made arrangements with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna for us all to meet up in the Leaky Cauldron.

We have just arrived and ordered butterbeers and Hannah, with a butterbeer of her own in tow, has also joined us at our table.

"Can any of you guess why I have organized this meeting?" I ask Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah.

"You have chosen a name for your upcoming son and you wish to reveal to us what that name is?" guesses Hermione.

"Right in 1!" I say, grinning at Hermione.

"Smart girl, that Hermione," smirks Ginny.

"There's one very important thing you all need to understand, and I need to make it crystal clear right from the start," I say clearly, "This decision is mine and mine only. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hannah, none of you are my son's father and therefore none of you have any right to any say in his naming, I decided years ago not to share this decision with anyone, not even those closest to me. I knew not too long after the Battle of Hogwarts that if I ever had kids that I and only I would have any choice in their namings."

"That's the way it should be," agrees Luna at once, "And this isn't exclusive to you, Harry; the only person should have any say in the naming of ANY baby is the baby's father."

"I don't think anyone would ever argue against that," pipes up Hannah instantly, "And I know we are all confident that Harry will do a superb job of choosing his children's names, starting today."

"Let's get to it then," encourages Neville, "Harry what will you name your son?"

"Drumroll please," I say dramatically, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah oblige.

"My son's name shall be..." I begin, and then hold my breath for about half a minute.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" I finally shout out.

"James Sirius Potter!" exclaims Ron with a grin, "I think we've got a next generation marauder on our way!"

"That would be awesome if he was! Maybe he'll be a Quidditch star.!" I reply.

However, giving my son the name of James Sirius Potter is a serious thing to me and so I put on my more serious face and explain to the others:

"I am honoring two important people in my life with this naming," I say in a meaningful voice, "As you know, my father, James Potter died fighting Lord Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have to give it up for James and his bravery. The thing you have to understand is that James actually defied Lord Voldemort three times before Voldemort finally killed him the fourth time they met. How much courage did James have to have to CONTINUE to stand up to Voldemort time after time. That's the epitome of Gryffindor."

"It is tragic that you had to grow up without your parents, Harry," says Hermione in a quiet and respectful voice.

"But I also know what they died for and I couldn't be prouder to be their son," I say with emotion, "To be able to honor my father by naming my son after him means the world to me."

"It is cruel," says Hannah sadly, "That Harry got so little time with James and Lily and all of it as a baby before he could even talk to them or know them."

"True," says Luna quietly, "But James and Lily loved Harry more than anything and that love endures to this day. It will always endure. The 1s that love us never truly leave us and you can always find them in here,"

Luna puts her hand right her heart.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hannah, and I are all a bit teary eyed although Ron isn't. Ron never has been one for much emotion.

"Thanks," I say quietly, "James this is for you. I am so proud of you, dad."

I raise my wand and think hard about honoring my father by naming my son for him and I cry out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stag comes galloping out of my wand and hovers over us. It doesn't last long but everyone appreciates what it means to me. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah all exercise a very respectful silence while the Patronus is in the air. I feel an expressible sense of gratitude to all of them.

After the Patronus slowly fades away, Hermione says, "Harry, you couldn't have chosen a more appropriate name for your first son, good luck on fatherhood."

Everyone else nods. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hannah all know how much becoming a father will mean to me.

"Thanks, Hermione," I say, "Now as for the middle name, Sirius Black was my godfather and the closest thing to a parental figure I ever knew. The real tragic things about Sirius's life and death are that he died with most people believing him a Voldemort supporter and a mass murderer and the fact that he missed out on what might have been a happier life for him had he survived the second war."

"I never knew he was innocent after his death," admits Neville, "And I don't know as much about his relationship with Harry as Ron and Hermione do but I do know that Sirius was Harry's godfather. It does seem fitting that after naming his son after the father he lost that he would also name his son after the godfather he lost. I fully appreciate Harry's idea of honoring lost people who were important to him. I haven't decided yet whether to have kids of my own but if I do my first boy will be named Frank and my first girl will be named Alice after my parents."

"George's son is due soon too and I know he intends to name his son Fred," says Ginny emotionally.

"There's no way he could have chosen any other name," says Ron, "To be honest, I don't think George will ever fully heal from the loss of Fred."

"Fred was irreplaceable to George," admits Ginny, "They were brothers, twins, business partners, fellow Beaters, fellow pranksters, BFFs, and soulmates."

"But honoring people through naming is a great way to help keep their memory alive, I understand this too and that's why my son will bear the name James Sirius Potter," I add.

"You know," says Hermione thoughtfully, "It's only fitting that the names James and Sirius would go to the same child. James and Sirius were inseparable at Hogwarts so how fitting is it that the same child gets both names."

"The thing about Sirius that sticks out to me," I say clearly, "Is how genuinely affectionate he was. I could feel affection oozing from like I could from no one else. It would be awesome if James Sirius Potter became a Quidditch star or a fun loving kid or a marauder type. But what I most hope for is I hope my son James Sirius Potter will be a very loving and affectionate person."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hannah all express approval of me naming my son James Sirius Potter. While I don't need any of their approvals, I still feel satisfied at their reactions.

Yes, fatherhood is drawing near and I can't wait until this world welcomes James Sirius Potter into it.


	5. Honoring Fred

George Weasley had had an extremely emotional difficult life since the Battle of Hogwarts.

On May 2nd, 1998, George's world had been turned upside down forever when Fred Weasley had been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Fred had been George's brother, twin, BFF, soulmate, business partner, well of a part of him, really.

Ever since Fred had been gone, George's had felt empty, eerie, and incomplete.

Now, George was visiting the Burrow for the first time since Fred had expired and all his still living siblings were there as were his parents.

George had sat down at a table with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

Molly had made meatball subs for dinner that night. The meatballs were extremely tasty. Molly Weasley's cooling rivaled that of the best house elves.

After a few minutes of silent eating, it was George who spoke first.

"I have news," said George abruptly.

"What is it George dear?" asked Molly kindly.

"In two weeks, I am due to become a father. I have selected a name for my son."

"Have you told anyone else about the name you've chosen for your son?" asked Arthur curiously.

"No," said George firmly, "I wanted my parents and siblings to be the first people to know."

"Well, then, what will your son's name be?" asked Ginny.

"Fred, after my late twin brother. Naming my son after Fred just feels right to me. It feels like a tribute I should give him, " explained George.

"The loss of Fred was devastating to all of us, but we know it hardest on you, "said Molly gently.

"Mom, I don't know if I should admit this-"

"George, at some point, you've got to tell the truth, " interjected Bill, "No one here will be judgmental towards you for how you may have acted during an emotionally dark time."

"Mom will gut wrenched when she hears this, "said George, "But in the days following the Battle of Hogwarts, I contemplated suicide."

"All sorts of dark thoughts can creep into your mind when in that emotional state, "said Charlie matter of factly.

"All of us, mom included, are just grateful you didn't follow through on it, " said Ginny firmly.

"What changed your mind?" asked Percy.

"I realized it wasn't what Fred would've wanted me to do, " said George clearly, "Fred wouldn't have wanted me to throw away my life because of him. It was because of Fred that I returned to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes after the war. While he did to see the shop's beginnings, Fred never really got to live out his dream. Now it's up to me to live it out for both of us."

"How are you doing emotionally right now?" asked Ginny with genuine concern in her voice.

"The first few years were the worst, "said George matter of factly, "But it was better if I was busy and didn't have my brain free to think about it. Even now years later, the loss of Fred still hurts worse than any Cruciatus Curse ever could. But knowing I'm about to become a father has brought some joy back to my life and I can't wait until my son arrives."

"When did decide on naming your son Fred?" asked Molly.

"As soon as I knew my child was a boy, " answered George instantaneously, "Giving my son Fred's name both honors his legacy and keeps the name alive in our family for another generation."

Molly had tears in her eyes, as did George himself.

"George, I know Fred would be very touched, " said Molly emotionally.

"I know he would, " said George.


	6. The Naming of Roxanne Weasley

A few years after George's son Fred was born, he learned that he was going to have a daughter.

It was about three weeks before George's daughter was scheduled to be born and George still hadn't chosen a name for her yet.

On this day, George was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with his parents, who he had asked to meet there."

"Oh, George, " said Molly happily when she arrived as she gave her son a bone crushing hug, "It's been too long!"

"We're glad to see you again, " added Arthur as he took his seat.

"So, how's Fred doing?" asked Molly kindly.

"Still in the early stages of course, " answered George matter of factly, "But developing normally. He can walk and talk now. And I think you'll be interested to known that he has already shown signs of magic."

"That's wonderful, " smiled Molly.

"A few weeks ago, Fred misplaced his favorite toy car, " revealed George, "And in his frustration summoned it back to himself without realizing how he'd done it."

"Early accidental magic of course, " said Arthur cheerfully as he remembered when his children were little, "You'll being seeing a lot of that over the next few years."

"I'm happy with how Fred's coming along, " said George, "But I also have a concern. In three weeks, I'm going to have a daughter. I haven't chosen a name for her yet and there's something that's bothering me."

"What is it George dear?" asked Molly in a comforting type of voice.

"Well, " said George slowly, "I named my son after my beloved late twin brother. The thing is, there really isn't anyone else I want to honor by naming my child after them. I have been concerned about what my daughter will think as she grows up if she knows her brother was named after Fred while she got stuck with a generic name that I just happen to like."

"Not every baby needs to be named after someone to honor someone, " Arthur pointed, "Sure, Harry named his children after important in his life, but remember that Ron went the other way and chose original and unique names for his children."

"My concern, " is doing for one child and not the other, " clarified George.

"How you raise them is ultimately more important than how you name them, " said Arthur firmly, "If you show them equal love then they will each other as equals and everything will turn out okay. When Fred was born, you had someone wanted to honor, this time, you don't. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Besides, " piped up Molly, "Just giving your daughter a name you like can have its own meaning."

"I'd actually like to name my daughter Roxanne, " admitted George, "I've never met anyone named Roxanne. But I just think Roxanne is a really beautiful name."

"It is!" agreed Arthur and Molly in unison.

"George, dear, " said Molly brightly, "if you really want to name your daughter Roxanne, then name her Roxanne. There's something to be said for giving your daughter a name that really appeals to you. That's its own beauty."

"And, " added Arthur, "There may well come a time when your daughter just smiles at beautiful name you have given her."

"it's done then, " smiled George, "My daughter shall bear the beautiful name of Roxanne."

George just smiled and Arthur and Molly and they smiled back. They had made George see what a beautiful choice it was to name his daughter Roxanne.

"Three weeks can't go by quickly enough!" thought George to himself.


	7. Another Molly

Arthur and Molly Weasley had been empty nesters for a while now.

Arthur had adjusted to the quieter life quite easily, but Molly really struggled after Ginny moved out and felt lonely and empty.

She did look forward to any occasional visits her children might make and was pleased when Percy made a surprise visit one night, especially since it came on a night when Arthur was away visiting Charlie in Romania.

"Perce!" said Molly, running up to hug her third son as he flooed in.

"It's great to see you again mom, " said Percy sincerely.

"It's great to see too!" smiled Molly, "But what brings you here tonight."

"News, " said Percy, "Now, I know I was the bad apple in the family for a while."

"That's okay, " said Molly reassuringly, "You came around in the end."

"But I really hurt you with my actions, " admitted Percy, "I was selfish, I did what I thought was best for myself with no regard to what was right. I valued over family. I've come to realize more with the passage of time how much my abandonment of the family stung you to the core."

"I'm proud of what you have become, "said Molly sincerely, "You got off to a rough start, but you've made something of your life. You're even going to have a daughter in a few weeks."

"That's why I'm here, mom, " smiled Percy, "Out of respect and appreciation for everything you've done for the family over the years, I am going to name daughter Molly."

Molly burst into tears.

"Oh, Perce, " said Molly weakly before dissolving into more tears.

"Mom. you deserve the honor of having your granddaughter named after you. You were always there for the family. Whether it be cooking, shopping, or emotional support, you were always the doing all the necessary work of making sure the family had what we needed, " said Percy fiercely.

"Have you told anyone else about this decision?" Molly asked Percy.

"No, you deserved to be the first to know. Given my choice of name, my daughter's name would be of more interest to you than anyone other than myself, " replied Percy.

Molly looked Percy eye to eye, tears still flowing and unable to say anything.

Molly just finally said "Thank you, Percy." simply.


	8. Who Inspired Lucy Weasley's Name?

Percy Weasley had just finished reading a book.

The book was titled The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.

Percy would never have read anything from the fantasy genre during his days as a Hogwarts student when he only read either academic works or books, be they fiction or nonfiction, that portrayed life completely realistically.

But ever since becoming a father to his first daughter, Molly, who he had named after his mother, he'd become a bit softer and less rigid and with a child who would be talking, walking, and hearing stories before he knew it, he thought it a good idea to get his feet wet in the fantasy genre.

He knew that The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe was one of the most famous fantasy stories in existence and he had a good gut feeling it would be a good book to dip his feet into the pool of the fantasy genre.

He had enjoyed the story immensely and looked forward to sharing it with his daughter one day.

No. Not daughter. Daughters. He had a second daughter coming in a few weeks and now he knew just what he was going to name her.

He was going to name her Lucy.

Lucy, after Lucy Pevensie, his favorite character from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.

Percy had really respected Lucy's character.

One thing that really stood out to Percy about Lucy's character was that she did what was right rather than what was easy.

Percy thought about how Susan had wanted to go home after they'd discovered that Tumnus had been arrested and how Lucy and insisted that they had to stay and try to help him. Percy thought about the responsibly Lucy had felt to help Tumnus after she'd realized he gotten into trouble after helping her.

This also showed that Lucy was a loyal, friend. In fact. after reading The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Percy was convinced that if Lucy had gone to Hogwarts that she would have been a Hufflepuff.

Then there was the fact that Lucy was innately kind. That, more than anything, was the trait he had hoped his daughters would develop. He truly hoped his daughters would be nothing like the stodgy bossy person he'd been in his childhood and adolescence. Percy deeply hoped his daughters would be defined by traits such as friendship and kindness. Naming his daughter Lucy felt like a good omen for this.

Percy also admired Lucy's high forgiveness coefficient. Percy thought back to when Aslan had returned Edmund to his siblings after his betrayal and how all of them had forgiven Edmund rather than hold a grudge against him.

To Percy, Lucy Pevensie represented all the best parts of humanity: kindness, loyalty, forgiveness, faithfulness, and above all, doing the right thing.

In naming his daughter after Lucy, Percy was paying homage to a character who had displayed the best side of people,

In giving his daughter the name of Lucy, Percy was both honoring a character he had admired and expressing his hope into the type of person she'd become.

Percy hoped that someday, Lucy Weasley would develop into the same type of person that Lucy Pevensie had been.


	9. Neville's Emotional Moment

A/N: This one is not based on cannon as there's no cannon evidence for Neville having any kids. This was an idea that came to me.

It is an emotional time for me. My first child, a son, is due in a couple of weeks. I have just selected a name for him and I know telling my friends about this decision is going to bring a lot of feelings out of me.

I am sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah.

I can feel my eyes starting to water a bit. I can sense tears of both pride and loss forming.

Taking a deep breath, I tell my friends, "Well, I have selected a name for my son."

"You seem very emotional, " observes Hermione.

"I- I really am, " I say heavily, "I have decided to name my son Frank to honor my father. You all know of course that my parents were tortured into insanity via the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone nods.

"Frank Longbottom was a well respected auror in his prime, " I say proudly, "He showed up to work, did his job in a no nonsense way, and never whined or complained about anything. He was the definition of an everyday hero. He was also extremely brave."

"You know, Neville, " says Harry quietly, "A lot people pitied me when we were kids because I'm an orphan. But the truth of the matter is that you had it far worse. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to have your parents alive but not able to recognize you."

"It's been hard, " I admit, "There's no question how blighted my life became because of my parents demise. But I can't begin to tell you hold I am of them. They were brave and never gave in. In fact, mom and dad actually defied Voldemort before the first war ended."

"Mom and dad always told us, " says Ginny, also indicating Ron, "That everyone started to feel safe after Voldemort's first downfall and that crimes of Bellatrix and Barty Jr. frightened the hell out of everyone. Their willingness to go to Azkaban actually made many feel more uneasy. After Bellatrix and Barty Jr. went to Azkaban, the Wizarding World went into a period of tense uncertainty that naturally faded away over time as nothing happened. But mom and dad never told us what the actual crimes were. We didn't find out until I was fourteen."

Yes, I remember that moment well. Despite my desire for my fellow students not to know what happened, Gran spilled the beans in St. Mungo's. I try to avoid talking about that moment. Thankfully, Ginny doesn't press it anymore.

'Let me guess, " smirks Luna, "If you ever have a daughter, her name will be Alice."

"A true Ravenclaw, " I grin at her.

"Yes I am, " says Luna, puffing out her chest, "But in this case, it was easy to figure out."

"I suspect so, " I acknowledge.

A few seconds and a few nanoseconds of silence pass and I choke up. Tears are streaming down my face, a burning sensation prominent in them.

"Are you okay?" asks Hermione.

"Yes, " I say quietly, "This is just a very emotional moment for me. Announcing my decision to name my son after my father has brought a lot of emotions out of me, both those of loss and those of pride."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah just nod their heads without uttering a syllable.

They know both how personal and how emotional this moment is for me.

My father's legacy will now be honored and secured. His name shall live on in my son.


	10. Neville's Last Child

It's been a few years since I became a father for the first time when my son Frank was born.

Now, I have a daughter on the way in a few weeks.

I have gathered Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, " I say clearly, "I know you all already know this, but it's time to make it official. I am naming my daughter Alice. after my mother."

The nanosecond the words are out of my mouth, huge, burning tears suddenly erupt from my eyes and slide down my cheeks like a waterfall. I fall off my chair onto the ground.

"Neville, are you okay?" asks Ginny kindly as Hannah offers me her hand and helps me to my feet."

"This is an extremely emotional moment, " I say once I'm back on my feet, "You all know the story about my parents and how they were tortured into insanity but there's an aspect of this story that I haven't shared before. Now is the time to tell it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah maintain a respectful silence. They all understand the pace and timing of this reveal has to be on my terms.

As I take a deep breath and look around at my friends, I say, "I always told you lot at Hogwarts that Herbology was my favorite subject. This is factually true. But I also told you that I desired a career in Herbology because of my interest in magical plants. While my interest in magical plants is legitimate it is not the real reason, I pursued careers in Herbology. The real reason I pursued careers in Herbology was the hope that I might someday discover a new plant or untap something hitherto unknown about an old plant that my bring relief and cure to mom and dad."

"Oh, Neville, " says Hermione sadly.

"I know today that that was never a possibility. I didn't fully appreciate this as a child or a teen, but my parents, despite being physically alive, were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch. They don't have a medical condition. What happened to them is not something you can find a medicinal cure for. No medicine can undo torture, especially torture as severe as the Cruciatus Curse causes. As a boy, I was desperate for mom and dad to be cured and it took me awhile even into until adulthood that no miracle could make that happen."

I look around and see the tears on the faces of my female friends. I understand. They may not understand exactly how I feel, but this would be a hard story for anyone to here.'

"What kind of person was Alice, to your knowledge?" asks Harry.

"Just the same as Frank, " I pipe up proudly, "Brave, loyal, hardworking, and kind. Mom and dad were quite simply, good people of high character."

"They were stolen from you, " says Hannah, "But you can give to them by keeping their legacy alive."

"That's exactly what naming my son and daughter after my mom and dad is all about, " I say firmly, Frank and Alice will keep the names of Frank and Alice alive. But I will raise them to know who they were named after and what kinds of people those people were. The best I can hope for now is that my son and daughter will grow to be people who embody the type of people my mom and dad were."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah all nod their heads and say "good luck" quietly.

"I have one more announcement, " I say.

"Let me guess, " interjects Luna, "Alice will be your last child."

"Ah, Ravenclaw smarts, " I say brightly.

"You're sure you aren't having any more kids?" asks Harry.

"I actually decided while I was still a Hogwarts student that two would be the number of kids I would have, " I explain, "But now that I've named them Frank and Alice, there's no way I want any more. Just Frank and Alice to honor Frank and Alice."


	11. A Captain's Honor

Harry Potter found himself back on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. This was the pitch Harry had won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor on in his third year with his satisfying head to head triumph over his archrival Draco Malfoy. Harry had apparated onto the pitch, where he was greeted by his first ever Quidditch captain. Oliver Wood was waiting to greet him. Oliver had sent Harry an owl requesting a meeting with him on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Harry had no idea why that might be, but Harry saw no reason not to grant Oliver the meeting.

"Hi, there, Potter, " said Oliver Wood formally, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, " said Harry honestly, "But is there a reason you summoned me here today?"

"Oh, yes, " said Oliver with a gleam in his eyes, "I have something I wish to share with you, But before we get to that, do you remember much about when you first joined the team?"

"I didn't know anything about Quidditch at the time, but I had found in my first flying lesson that I loved flying and had natural talent for it. It was _wonderful. _McGonagall saw my talent on a broomstick and suggested me as Seeker and the rest is history. You were an excellent captain. The thing that really impresses me in retrospect is that you were fifteen at the time and yet you had no qualms about putting an eleven-year first year on your team. Younger students aren't always welcomed by older students, but not only did you welcome me with open arms, you took me under your wing, You taught me everything I know about Quidditch and stood by me through thick and thin."

"You were my favorite team member ever, " Oliver told Harry proudly.

"In what ways?" asked Harry curiously.

"You were the most committed team member I had, " Oliver told Harry, "In your first year when I increased training and practices when I thought we had a chance at the Quidditch Cup, Fred and George complained about it being physically fatiguing while Katie, Alicia, and Angelina seemed bored with it. Angelina used to whine all the time that we didn't need so much practice and training. You, on the other hand, embraced it."

"Well, " admitted Harry, "I did love Quidditch and I did want to win a Quidditch Cup. But the real reason I embraced all the training was because I found I slept way better and had fewer nightmares about Voldemort when I was tired out from a good hard training session."

"That makes sense, " said Oliver matter of factly, "I didn't follow the rise and fall of Voldemort or the leadup to his return all that closely. I always cared more about how my Quidditch teams, be they Gryffindor or Puddlemore United, were doing than what Voldemort was up to although I did come back and partake in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"You weren't in the D.A. because you had left Hogwarts by the time, I formed it with Hermione. Hermione was the founder and I was the leader and Neville, Ginny, and Luna kept it going in our absence. What motivated you to come join the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Simple as sounds, " explained Oliver, "Fred and George requested that I do so. They seemed worried and thought our side needed more men. So, I agreed to it as a favor to them. You were very brave, but you also proved during Quidditch that you are resilient. Remember that nasty bludger in your second year."

"It wouldn't stop focusing on me, " remembered Harry.

"I called timeout and Alicia was freaking out wanting an inquiry. And you refused point blank to forfeit the match or even consider doing so. I remember you saying, "We aren't losing to Slytherin because of a stupid bludger" and asking Fred and George to leave you alone so you could focus on the snitch, " reminisced Oliver.

"Still one of my proudest ever wins on a Quidditch pitch, " piped up Harry.

"It really sucked that the tournament got canceled that year," said Oliver bitterly, "It was incredibly ignorant of the teachers not to realize the Quidditch season and Gryffindor's shot at the cup were a lot more important than the whole Chamber of Secrets thing."

Harry could not in good conscience agree with this in any way, especially since himself, his BFF, and his wife were amongst those who had been affected by the Chamber of Secrets situation. Harry therefore remained silent until Oliver spoke again.

"Then there was you determination, " continued Oliver, "In the match where we finally won the cup, I remember how desperate you were to win and how much effort you gave to catch up with Malfoy."

"That win was one of my happiest moments at Hogwarts, " smiled Harry, "But you didn't call me here just to reminisce, did you?"

"No, I did not, " confirmed Oliver, "You see, I am about to become a father."

"Congratulations, Oliver, " said Harry happily, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, " said Oliver, "My son is due in about a week. I called you here to tell that, because of how inspirational I always found you and because of how much I admired your commitment, resolve, competitiveness, determination, and bravery, I am naming my son Harry Wood. I wanted you to be first to know."

"You would do that for me?" choked up Harry, "You would name your son to honor me?"

"I would and I am, " confirmed Oliver, "You were an inspiration to me even as an eleven-year-old."

"It's nice to be remembered and it's nice to be appreciated, " said Harry emotionally."

"As a Quidditch captain, said Oliver slowly and quietly, " I would want all of my team members to emulate Harry Potter. As a father, I hope my son grows up to possess all of the best qualities of Harry Potter and that's why I'm naming my son Harry."

"That means a lot. Oliver " said Harry sincerely, "It's one of the best honors I could get."

Harry stood there quietly taking it all in. Harry had had a good relationship with his first Quidditch captain, but he never realized how much Oliver had respected and admired him.

Oliver Wood naming his son after Harry sent Harry a powerful message. Oliver had really appreciated who Harry was and the qualities he possessed and that meant everything to Harry.


	12. Tribute to a Fallen Brother

Dennis Creevey was visiting Hogwarts and had just entered the Room of Requirement.

Dennis had asked the Room of Requirement to just give him a quiet space and keep other people out.

Dennis had a son on the way that was due in a week and the circumstance of being about to become a father had brought all sorts of emotions out of Dennis.

On one hand, he couldn't help but be proud to become a father.

On the other hand, the pain caused him by the tragic death of his beloved brother Colin had coming rushing back to him.

Colin and Dennis weren't twins like Fred and George, but they were super close.

Colin's death had destroyed Dennis on the inside. His heart couldn't take the fact that Colin would never graduate from Hogwarts.

Dennis had moved on as best he could after his initial grief, but his looming fatherhood had brought the sadness from Colin's death back to the forefront.

Dennis thought about Colin's spirit and upbeat nature and thought about what a great uncle Colin would certainly have been.

The fact that Dennis would never be able to introduce his son to his brother had brought the reality of his brother's death rushing back to him.

Dennis began to cry slowly but soon broke down completely.

All of the pain, hurt, sadness, and grief Dennis had been carrying came pouring out of him.

Once Dennis had recomposed himself, he was struck by an idea almost as though the Room of Requirement had planted it in his mind.

"Colin is never going to meet his nephew, " thought Dennis to himself, "But I hope his nephew, my son, will be able to channel his spirit, energy, and happy nature. "

And Dennis knew what his path forward was now.

"Both in honor of my late brother, Colin Creevey, and in the hopes that my son will be just like him, I shall give my son the name Colin, " Dennis made up his mind.

Becoming a father was the most meaningful thing in Dennis's life.

Giving his son Colin's name was a tribute. A tribute to a happy and loyal brother who had always lifted Dennis's spirits. Colin deserved the honor.

It was also a message, a message that while his brother may be gone physically, his spirit would never die.

Above all, it was also about hope. A hope that His son Colin would be just like his brother Colin.

A hope that Colin the son would have the same spirit, happiness, energy, and good nature that Colin the brother had had.

What better way for Dennis to honor his brother Colin than by naming his son Colin.


	13. The Naming of Rose Weasley

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting together at the Three Broomsticks, a meeting held at Ron's request.

"Well, " said Ron happily, "I'm about to become a father. I have a daughter due in two weeks!"

"That's wonderful, " said Molly fondly, "I'm sure you're going to be a great dad."

"Let me guess, " smiled Arthur, "You are here to tell us the name you have chosen for you daughter."

"Right in one, " said Ron brightly, "I don't want to name my daughter after someone though. I want to give her a name that has no family or personal history behind it. I want to give her her own identity."

"That's what I did when I named my kids Dominque, Victoire, and Louis, " said Bill matter of factly.

"I cut it both ways by naming one daughter Molly and the other Lucy, " said Percy, "There's no right or wrong answer. It's up to you individually."

"I have decided to name my daughter Rose, " said Ron happily, "I called this meeting because my own parents and siblings deserved to be the first to know."

"You haven't told Harry and Hermione yet?" asked Ginny.

"They're next, " explained Ron, "But I wanted my parents and siblings to know first, even before my BFFs."

"Rose is a beauftul name, " said Molly contently.

"There could be no more beautiful name for a girl than Rose, " said Ginny warmly, "Ron, I think you just drew a king while holding an eleven."

"Where did you get the idea to name your daughter Rose?" asked George curiously.

"When I learned that my baby was going to be a girl, I happened to be standing next to a vase of Roses, " said Ron matter of factly, "So I was struck by the idea to name my daughter Rose. It's a sweet simple name that's easy to spell and remember."

"That's a cool story, " beamed Charlie.

"It could be a really cool story for Rose to hear as she grows up, " said Ginny cheerfully.

"Absolutely, " agreed Ron with a twinkle in his eyes, :"I'm hoping it'll become a story she can identify with as she will a unique story behind how the choice of her name was inspired."

"It's the best of both worlds, " said Arthur glowingly, "A beautiful name with a delightful story behind it."

"I'm sure Rose will turn out to be a sweet baby girl, " said Molly joyously, "Ron, you becoming a father for the first time is a great moment for the Weasley family."

"And for myself, " said Ron eagerly, "I expect the moment I hold baby Rose for the first time will be a moment I can use to produce a Patronus."

"Absolutely, " chorused everyone expect Charlie, the only non parent present.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny all smiled at Ron.

They were so happy for Ron that he was going to be a father and thought he'd chosen a wonderful name for his daughter.

Ron was as content as ever.

Soon enough, he'd be holding Rose.


	14. The Naming of Hugo Weasley

It was a couple of years after the naming of Rose Weasley and Ron had again asked his Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ginny to meet him in The Three Broomsticks just as he had when he announced the naming of Rose.

"It's so good to see you, again, Ron, " said Molly with tears of emotion in her eyes, "How's Rose?"

"Very well, " said Ron happily, "My daughter is healthy and happy. I couldn't ask for better than that, but I now have a son on the way in a couple of weeks. I have called you here to inform of the name I have chosen for him."

"I take it you're sticking by your baby naming philosophy of original names with no family history?" piped up Arthur.

"Yes, " said Ron firmly, "I really think that helps the kids build and develop their own identity."

"I agree 1000%" added Bill.

"So, what name have you chosen?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Hugo, " reveled Ron.

"Hugo, " beamed Charlie, "I really like that name."

"The word Hugo means of wealth in mind, spirit and intelligence, " said Percy.

"I didn't know that, " admitted Ron, "By the way, there really is no particular story to tell here. It's not like with Rose where I had the sudden inspiration. Do you remember how George named his daughter Roxanne just because he liked the name Roxanne?"

"Yes, " chroused everyone.

"That's honestly what I'm doing here. Boring as it may sound, I just like the name Hugo, " said Ron matter of factly, "With my daughter being named Rose, I also liked how "Hugo and Rose and Rose and Hugo sounded together."

"I like it too, " smiled Ginny, "Will Hugo be your last child?"

"Yes, he will, " said Ron in a crisp decisive voice, "I always wanted a girl and a boy and now I have both."

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ginny all smiled at Ron.


End file.
